Next To You
by AdventRain
Summary: If there was one thing I knew for certain, I knew that part of me truly desired to kill what you had become, but if it meant sacrificing all of you, including my Yuuki…I’m not sure if I can do such a thing. ZeroxYuuki. OneShot


**Next To You**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I want to ask you one last question…Now that you've regained your memories, are you rid of all your worries and fears?" _

"_Yeah…"_

"_Me too…I'm fine even if you no longer are next to me. I don't have anything holding me back now. I can relax and focus on my objective. Go Yuuki…Go be next to the man who can spend eternity with you. But the next time we meet…I will kill you, Yuuki." _

"_Well then, in that case, I will keep running away from you, Zero, so that you will have a reason to live." _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now that our time has come, there is so much I want to tell you.

I know my time is short. I know there is no way to escape the doom that lurks on the horizon.

We both know that I will soon become level E, that I will soon lose all control.

I remember our last confrontation like it was yesterday. I remember our promises, the reason for why I have come to find you at last.

I can see the sincerity in your eyes as always…The same look you always gave me...

So little has changed about you. Even after all these years, I never wanted to fully accept that you were a pureblood vampire, the likes of which I have exterminated until the only two who remained were Kuran and yourself. I've prolonged this moment as long as possible.

I came to the realization that maybe I didn't want you to keep your end of our little bargain. I knew a part of me truly desired to kill what you had become, but if it meant sacrificing all of you, including _my _Yuuki…I'm not sure if I can do such a thing. What use is the life you ensured I'd have if I couldn't see your smile, or feel your warmth?

Warmth…Do you still feel warm, Yuuki?

You take a step towards me and I realize my own expression must have altered slightly. What did you find there? I muse. Maybe I've become easier to read. Could you see my pain? My perplexed thoughts?

It's been something we'd learn to do. Communicate without words.

You must know, then, how little time is left. At this very moment I can feel my bonds to reason begin to snap.

"Zero…" You call my name as if to confirm my existence. I can hear the disbelief though the sound of your voice is deadened. You sound like you've been carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders.

"Yuuki." I nod in your direction. As you hear my voice, a glimmer of hope seems to flash across your visage. "I've come." I assure you, though my words are unnecessary.

"I see…How have you been, Zero?"

It was an innocent enough question, yet somehow you already knew the answer. I stay quiet. I haven't changed much either.

I almost wanted to remind you that if you'd never left me in the first place you'd have known how I was. But leaving me was the best thing for you. Kuran Kaname was perfect for you, and so was your life with him.

I smirk a little.

"We both know what happens next. You and Kuran are the only two purebloods I haven't hunted."

"I know," Your voice softens to a whisper and you avert your eyes to the ground, "But before you kill me Zero, I want to ask you one last question."

You step even closer to me. I pause, and fight the urge to close the distance between us and pull you into an embrace.

My less-humane urge is harder to suppress. Your proximity begins to quicken my loss of control. The scent of your blood pulsing through your veins is enough to awaken my hunger and my desire to drain you dry. The nature of the beast inside of me is overpowering. My sight goes crimson.

You don't even flinch as I begin to tremble under the strain of repressing the vampire in me. Every sudden attack becomes more violent. I can feel the end of my control approaching at a rapid pace.

Sorrow and pity become apparent in your beautiful eyes; it looks so out of place in contrast to the Yuuki I used to know. I reach into my jacket for the gun I've held onto all these years.

Your eyes narrow slightly at my sudden action and you look almost as if you're bracing yourself for death.

"Do you still love me, Zero?"

I stop.

"Yeah…" It takes everything I have to utter even one word. "But you were always destined for Kuran. Fate decided who you should love and who should truly love you…Besides; it doesn't matter anymore, does it?"

In one swift motion, I extend my arm and hold out my gun.

It only takes you a split second to realize what I mean.

Suddenly, your eyes well up. I don't really understand what there is to cry about, but you've always been like that when it comes to me.

"No." You say, defiantly.

You glance at the gun that I hold out for you to take.

"Please…" I tremble violently again and it gets harder to stay standing and keep holding the gun. Crimson continues to flash across my vision as a deep burning sensation fills my body with pain.

You take the gun, but more with intent to relieve some of my pain than to actually put it to its use.

"Zero… I know the pact I made with you…But I can't…" You try to plead with me, but I can't answer.

I fall to my knees. I gasp with the pain and strain of trying to repress my transformation.

You kneel beside me and hold me up with one arm.

I realize the time I had is up. You know it too.

"It does matter, Zero. I want to break free of my destiny! I don't want to follow fate…" You whisper this in my ear as tears stream down your porcelain face.

"Yuuki…" I reach up and touch your cheek, wiping a bit of sorrow away.

My last ties to reason begin to snap.

Just as my transformation nears completion, I hear you speak one final time.

"I love you, Zero…"

You fire the gun. The bullet penetrates deep into my chest.

As I am sedated, I pull together one last shred of myself.

You lean in and kiss me gently.

"Thank you," I whisper, as I close my eyes for the final time.

And its here, with you next to me, that my world goes dark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note**: Sorry about all the angst, but I feel it's kind of inevitable with these two. I absolutely love this pairing and Zero himself as a character (despite how challenging it is to write from his perspective, especially since I've never written as a male in the form of "I" before). This fic was actually inspired by another called _Curtains, by ToxiicxNitemare. _Their story was absolutely fantastic; give it a read when you have the chance. Hope you enjoyed this one! Remember to review! :D


End file.
